After All
by roxas-forever
Summary: My first fanfic! Anyway, this is about the students at Twilight High. The pairings are pretty complicated, so I won't attempt to explain then...
1. Roxas: Introduction

A/N- This is my first story, so don't flame.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did you would be very, very scared.

_Roxas: Introduction_

I met her by mistake. I'd been tardy to class, and the teacher had paired me with the only student left.

Naminé.

I tried to remember if I knew her. My thoughts were interrupted by my best friend, Hayner. "Hey, Roxas, have fun working with emo girl." Hayner had whispered. I slipped into my seat. No one really knew if she was emo. But some of my friends had claimed to have seen her cutting herself. One of them was Kairi, my twin brother Sora's girlfriend.

She interrupted my thoughts. "Roxas," she had timidly asked, "shouldn't we get started on our project?"

I stared at her, entranced by her blue eyes. then I blushed. "Whatever." I grumbled, trying to act as if nothing unusual had happened in front of my friends. But it had. I'd fallen in love with her.

A/N- Does it seem too rushed? Sorry. I really couldn't write more. Please R&R!


	2. Namine: Lucky

_Naminé: Lucky_

December 1st was an unexpected lucky day. I was in my sophomore year at Twilight High. A year before, I had broken up with my boyfriend after finding out he'd been cheating on me since 8th grade. That's when I started cutting.

Anyway, after that devastating event, Mom decided we needed to move away and brought us here to Twilight Town. It'd always been Mom, my older sister Larxene, and me. I don't remember my dad. He died when I was two. I'd had to start at a new school during second semester of freshman year, and had never been able to make any friends.

Then sophomore year came. And Roxas was in every single one of my classes. To understand the importance of this, you'd have to know that I'd had a crush on Roxas since we moved to Twilight Town. But Roxas was a popular kid. I was dubbed "emo girl". There was no way he could love someone like me.

That morning, I had been at my locker when Larxene came up behind me. She's always been the best older sister in the world. Mom had to work a lot just to pay the rent, so Larxene became my substitute mother. She knew I cut myself, and tried to stop me. But I made sure she never told Mom. I don't know how she would have taken it.

"Hey, sis, you doing ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine Larxene" I answered.

"Have you been…um...cutting…" she began.

"No, don't worry," I said, smiling.

"Good." she smiled back, "I'm going to go find Axel. Bye!"

Axel is Larxene's boyfriend. He's really nice to me, and his younger brother Demyx is too.

I walked into history class, sitting in the first seat in the first row. The popular kids had dubbed this seat "the loser seat", but I didn't care anymore. Until Kairi made things ugly.

"Hey look guys, it's the emo freak." she said, smiling like she'd just said something extremely funny. The rest of her mob laughed way too hard. I spotted Sora, Roxas's twin brother, and Selphie among the crowd. Selphie has always been really mean to me. She's a Kairi clone. Everyone worships Kairi because she's rich and because she's going out with the second hottest guy in the school. Who's the hottest? Roxas. Every Kairi clone drools over Roxas because he's not going out with anyone.

I turned my attention back to the mob. I also spotted Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Find a partner and start the project I've written on the board." the teacher said. She then settled down in the back corner with a book. Twilight High is not known for excellent education. I looked around, but everyone else was already paired up. Suddenly, Roxas burst into the room. A couple of girls started to leave their partners, but the teacher looked at him and said "Go work with Naminé." I got some glares as Roxas gave me a look and sat down beside me. I had started to write some things down, when I felt his gaze on me. I looked up at him and he blushed and started to act like nothing had happened. But I could tell. He obviously liked me.

Then he started talking. He told me about his family. He told me about his life and how he was always lonely even when he was in a crowd. And then he shocked me.

"Will…you…g-go…out with m-me?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

December 1st is my new lucky day.


	3. Roxas: Obsession

_Roxas: Obsession _

Yes, I was obsessed with her. Every single moment of the day, my mind was filled with her. I saw her beautiful blue eyes over and over again. I dreamed about her. I was definitely obsessed.

We met every day before school in the library for two weeks, even though we finished the project in one session. I couldn't hear her voice enough. I could sit for hours listening to her.

Unfortunately, I couldn't tell any of my friends. They would have hated me. But Naminé understood. She knew I couldn't suddenly give up my popularity. She knew, and saw me harshly stopping any girl's attempt to flirt with me. She knew I loved her. She had even told me, "Don't give everything up. I don't mind."

Two weeks after I first asked her out, we went on a picnic in the park. It was just me and her, laughing, and later looking at the stars. I didn't even realize I had put my arms around her until I felt her body move in surprise. She finally relaxed as we silently gazed at the star-filled sky.

After ten minutes, she looked at me and smiled. It was December, but still really hot, even in the evening. I finally noticed that she had not taken off her long-sleeved black coat. And suddenly I realized why.

She wasn't even paying attention. But I sure caught it when I took the coat off her. Underneath, she was wearing a sleeveless white dress. Then I saw her wrists. They were covered in tiny cut marks. I looked at her.

She started sobbing and told me about her old boyfriend and how after he cheated on her she didn't think she could ever love someone again. She told me how she had felt about me for a year. I looked into her eyes, and said, "I love you no matter what. I would stand up against anyone for you." She smiled at me and said, "As long as you're here, I'll never cut myself again."

I almost got my first kiss that night. I'm sure of it.


	4. Namine: Heartbreak

_Naminé: Heartbreak_

I don't know what went wrong. What did I do to deserve this? Let me explain.

I had gone on a date with Roxas and told him about cutting myself. He had told me he loved me. I stopped cutting and started not caring because whatever anyone said, Roxas loved me.

Early one morning, about a week after the date, I met Roxas at his locker. He had been expecting me, but not the mob. They had unfortunately come to school early.

"Hey freak, your project with Roxas is over. LEAVE!" Kairi said.

"Yeah, tell her Roxas!" Olette said.

"C'mon Roxas are you two going out or something?" Selphie began to laugh.

"Are you gonna tell her or not Roxas?" Hayner said.

"Look," he began. I couldn't believe he was actually going to stand up for me.

"Emo girl, get lost. No one cares about you anyway."

I looked into his eyes. How could he have said that? How could he so blatantly lie? Or had it all been a lie from the beginning? I tried to ignore the tears in my eyes as I backed away.

The school day was a blur. After last period, I ran. I unlocked the apartment door, threw down my bag, and just went into my room and started crying.

About fifteen minutes later Larxene walked in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He lied to me. He never loved me." I sobbed.

"Naminé, it's okay. Wait until someone really loves you." she said. "He's some stupid kid you won't see after high school. Forget him."

Just then Axel and Demyx walked in. "Don't you two knock?" Larxene asked, throwing a pillow at Axel.

"No need when you can get in yourself." he smiled at her.

"Naminé, I'll be in the kitchen. Do you mind hanging out with Demyx?" Larxene asked.

"No problem." I said, wiping away the last of the tears.

Larxene and Axel left. Demyx looked at me.

"Let me guess, it was Roxas." he said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Trust me, I can tell. Look, if you ever need some help, tell me, okay?"

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him.

"But the way," he said, laughing, "Did you notice the way Sora was staring at you in English today?"


	5. Roxas: Envy

_Roxas: Envy_

I was so ashamed. I lied to her. How could I? The next day, I went to her locker to apologize, but stopped short when I saw him. Demyx.

I've always despised Demyx. I don't know why. But seeing my Naminé with that loser made me angry. After watching for a couple of seconds, I finally realized that Demyx was just talking to her. She nodded at him, and he walked away. A few minutes later, Sora walked up to her.

Sora is my stupid twin brother. Last night he cried for three hours because Kairi dumped him. Come on! Talk about dumb.

I managed to overhear their conversation.

"Demyx told me what my brother did to you. I'm sorry."

"Really Sora, I'm ok."

"No you're not. And I…I'll always be here for you. I've loved you since you moved here."

My emotions were screaming. Naminé was mine. Sora hadn't even once mentioned his feelings for her. But at the same time, he never teased her. And maybe he knew I liked her. That loser!

Someone came up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder.

"Roxas, I know you like her and I'm sorry. Do you need any help?" Kairi asked.

"I am just furious." I said.

"Then forget her. Make her jealous until she comes crawling back." Kairi said.

"Y'know, I think I will." Naminé walked by. "Kairi, will you go out with me?" Naminé looked over at me in surprise but turned away.

Ha. Can't wait 'til she realizes how sad her life is without me.


	6. Namine: Free

_Naminé: Free_

Finally, I was over Roxas. I'd never felt so happy in my life. Demyx told me that Sora liked me and the next morning Sora asked me out!

Sora is good-looking, like Roxas, but he's so much more than Roxas could ever claim to be. Sora is truly loyal. All his friends abandoned him when they found out I was his girlfriend. He didn't care.

I was walking home from school when Sora ran up to me.

"Nami, I've got something to tell you." Sora said.

"Great. Is it bad?"

"No, actually, it's pretty funny."

"Okay. So tell me!"

"Right. Um…well…"

"SORA!"

"Ok, ok. Roxas is trying to make you jealous by going out with Kairi."

I laughed. "What a loser. Is he so ignorant that he can't see that I will never leave my Sora?"

"Yeah." Sora laughed too. Then he looked shyly at me. "I'm glad you feel that way about me."

"Well, I do, and Roxas will never change that."

I got my first kiss.


End file.
